


Hypnotic and Sprite

by CatFrick



Category: South Park
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, based on art, college age, dominant Kyle, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: /College age/Kyle and Stan barely make it through finals week, and celebrate by getting wasted at their dorm party.As it turns out, Kyle is a flirty drunk. Like, really flirty.





	Hypnotic and Sprite

**Author's Note:**

> For my new friend based on their amazing art.

Kyle stared at the ceiling of his dorm room. He glanced over to the other side of the room, and saw his boyfriend doing the exact same thing on his bed. Kyle stared at the other man for awhile, watching him breathe.

They had only been dating a few months, finally accepting their feelings once they were out of South Park. Tweek and Craig were very much an exception in that shit town. Being gay…well anyway, back to the point.

Once they were free of the hetero pressure… their minds wandered to new places. Some experimental porn watching and tentative kisses later, and they were officially a thing. Enough backstory, back to the present. 

“Stan.” Kyle spoke up. “Stan, it’s over. Please don’t die.”

Stan snorted. “I’m not dead. Sleeping. Haven’t slept in days.”

“No sleeping either. The dorm supervisor is allowing a party tonight. Like, booze, music, and all that jazz. I wanna get wasted and I’m not gonna be that sad dude drinking alone.” Kyle explained, sitting up on his bed. Stan groaned. 

“Why do you hate me? Why can’t I sleep?” he asked, sounding dramatic and whiny. Kyle just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t hate you, and you can’t sleep because I asked you very nicely to come drink with me.” The red haired man went to sit on his boyfriend’s bed. He ran his hand teasingly down Stan’s chest.

“What kind of super boyfriend would you be if you left me all alone tonight.” Kyle asked in a voice that was too sexy to be unintentional. Stan shivered at the touch and the tone. 

“Dammit, fine. A quick nap, then when it gets later, we can go party. I promise. Now come here—” he pulled Kyle down onto the bed with him, and curled up against him. His head rested on Kyle’s chest.

“Nap time.” Stan mumbled into the other man’s chest. Kyle laughed, and wrapped his arms around Stan.

“Fine. Nap, then booze.”

 

They had woken up basically as the sun had set, and after showering and getting dressed, they met up with the rest of their dorm downstairs. Music was already blasting, and alcohol was distributed all over the kitchen and commons area. Kyle grinned at everyone enjoying themselves. Finals had been hard, and it seems the whole dorm had been dying to let loose. 

Kyle took Stan’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen. He mixed together a drink for himself—Hypnotic and sprite. Perfect and fruity. Stan just grabbed a beer, not wanting to get too drunk. He… knows how rambunctious Kyle can get. While Stan sipped his beer, Kyle practically chugged his cocktail so he could make another.

“Kyle, chill the booze isn’t going anywhere.” Stan laughed a little, watching his boyfriend make a drink that was pretty much alcohol with a splash of soda. Kyle stuck out his tongue at Stan.

“I know. I just want to get wrecked.” He explained, grinning mischievously at Stan’s weary expression.

 

It only took an hour for Kyle to loose every inhibition he had. An hour and half a bottle of Hypnotic. Stan was trying his best to control his boyfriend, but god, it was hard. 

Kyle was dancing with a crowd of other people, swaying and grinding to the pounding music. Stan blushed at the way his boyfriend was dancing. It was… provocative. A part of him wished he had the balls—or alcohol level—to join.

Luckily, he didn’t need to. Once Kyle noticed him watching, the ginger grinned and sauntered- yes, sauntered- over to Stan.

“Heeey, cutie. What’s a place like you doing in a man like this?” he purred, slurring a bit. Stan couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that pickup line goes.” Stan tried to keep his voice steady, but Kyle’s hands were wandering all over his chest, then face. He gulped.

“Kyle what are you—”

“Hey, wanna go dry hump in front of everyone?” Kyle interrupted, slurring into Stan’s ear. Blue eyes widened in surprise. 

“Woah, Kyle I don’t—” Stan’s voice was much higher than he meant for it to be, which made Kyle chuckle. Okay, his laugh should not be that sexy.

“Come on, big boy,” a much too deep, much too arousing voice came from Kyle, making Stan bite back a totally manly whimper. “Let’s play.”

“P-Play?” he repeated, sounding weary. Kyle nodded at him his hand ran down Stan’s chest until he was groping Stan’s—

“Okay!” Stan practically yelped, jumping away. “Not here- god, not here.”

Kyle grinned at him. “Our room then!”

“What—that’s not what I—” he got cut off as Kyle took his hand and dragged him to their room. Stan couldn’t believe this was happening. At least, he couldn’t believe what he thinks is happening.

He’s… pretty sure Kyle wanted to have sex. While they’ve made out, and even shared some hand jobs, they’ve certainly never gone all the way. Once inside their room, Kyle pushed him playfully onto the bed, and straddled him.

“Turn over.” He ordered, voice thick with arousal. “On your stomach.”

Stan nodded, then turned over when Kyle moved off of him. As soon as he was on his stomach, the redhead was back on his thighs, though now Stan could feel a certain hardness pressing to his ass. His eyes widened, and he internally tries to convince himself that this wasn’t super hot. Kyle, meanwhile, obviously though this was insanely hot. Or, at least that’s what he assumed by the groans the man on top of him was making.

Kyle rolled his hips against Stan’s ass. He let out a delicious noise when Stan pressed back up against him.

“Shit—god, yes Stan,  _fuck_.” He groaned, grabbing Stan by the hips, and using the leverage to rut himself against his boyfriend. Stan was going crazy. He held himself up with one arm, and reached under himself to palm at his jeans with his other. He couldn’t decide what he liked more, the feeling of Kyle humping him, or the sinful sounds the redhead was making.

They stayed like that for way too long, just desperately grinding on eachother. Eventually, Kyle couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Stan—undo your stupid pants.” He huffed, trying to pull down the jeans. Stan fumbled with his fly, but got it undone quick enough. Kyle immediately yanked them down, along with his boxers. Stan gasped at the roughness.

“W-Wait—not to be a huge fucking pussy, but can we do it missionary? I wanna see you…” Stan asked nervously, refusing to look at Kyle. He was already embarrassed, but wanting to be sappy and see Kyle during their first time…

He was surprised when Kyle laughed. “Dude, of course. Take off your pants completely though-“

They both took a moment so strip down bare, and Stan took awhile to admire Kyles body. Surprisingly, it was the redhead that had gone into sports when they got to college. Turns out, he really was good at basketball after all. This resulted in a lean, skinny body. He wasn’t skin and bones though, he was filled out well with healthy muscle—

“You’re staring.” Kyle smirked at him. “You can touch me, don’t be scared.”

Stan was embarrassed to be caught staring, but he took the offer. His hands ran down Kyle’s sides, admiring his figure. Where Stan still had baby chub, Kyle was all subtle muscle…

Kyle pressed Stan down onto his back, and propped his legs apart. They shared shared a silent conversation, of if this was okay or not. Stan nodded, a lopsided smile on his face. Kyle kissed his boyfriend for a moment, then grabbed lube and a condom. They had bought them… just in case.

The black haired man snapped out of his thoughts when slick fingers pressed against him. He couldn’t help but bite back a whimper. This part was always weird. He’d only ever done it himself, but… having Kyle work him open felt much better, and strangely… romantic? Despite the situation of his boyfriend just getting wasted and horny. Kyle coveted Stan’s neck and chest with love marks, little bites and bruises. It was driving him crazy. 

After some scissoring of his fingers, Kyle looked down at the very aroused Stan.

“You think you’re ready?” Kyle asked. He had to force himself to hold back, because he wants nothing more than to just push in—

“Yeah, yeah baby I’m ready.” He breathed, pulling the redhead down for a deep kiss. They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying  each other’s taste. When Kyle pulled back, a thin string of saliva connected them. A moment later and Kyle was ready; condom rolled on and erection dripping with lube.

He pressed his dick to Stan’s opening, easing it in slowly. This, admittedly, wasn’t the first time Stan had something in his ass. It was the first time he had _Kyle_ there though. 

Kyle let out a choked moan as he was enveloped by his boyfriend’s tightness. It was so hot and tight… once he was fully inside, he let Stan have a moment to adjust. Stan was breathing heavily, chest practically heaving from it.

“Y-You can move… god, Kyle please…” Stan groaned. The redhead nodded, gripping Stan’s soft hips and starting to move. He started slow with shallow thrusts, just barely pulling out. Kyle kissed Stan’s neck again. He whispered dirty words into his boyfriend’s ear as he picked up the pace.

This was driving Stan crazy—Kyle felt so good, and fuck, those words—

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss. Stan gasped as Kyle wrapped a hand around his dick, and the redhead took this as an opportunity to press his tongue deeper inside his mouth. Their moans where muffled as Kyle picked up pace a little. 

Thanks to their alcohol levels, and excessive grinding before hand, both men were already close. Stan gave in first, crying out as Kyle hit his prostate. The hand around his dick was just the icing on the cake as he pushed over the edge. Cum splattered his stomach in pretty lines.

The way Stan had tightened from his orgasm—Kyle followed soon after. 

“Stan-!” he groaned out as he released. Stan gasped at the feeling of being filled—

Once the high came down, Kyle pulled out of Stan. The black haired man couldn’t help but huff at the suddenly empty feeling. He watched as Kyle tied the condom and tossed it in the trash, before laying down next to his boyfriend and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

Kyle was asleep almost immediately, snoring softly against Stan’s chest. 

Stan meanwhile… was once again staring at the ceiling. His eyes were wide with shock, and his face was a deep red as he processed what the fuck just happened. They had sex. Real sex. And Stan bottomed. Not only did he bottom, but he loved it. After dating Wendy in high school, he figured from their interactions that he was never a dominant man, but…

He never expected Kyle to be the dominant one. And he never would have guessed he would have found it so fucking hot.

His head rested against wild red hair, and he closed his eyes and just breathed. It smelled like sex, booze, and something unmistakably Kyle. This mixture eased him to sleep quickly.

 


End file.
